ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jessie1010/My I Didn't Do It Review!
Hey everyone. This is Jessie1010 and I am here to share with you my review of the first episode of I Didn't Do It! I Didn't Do it premiered last night, January 17, on Disney Channel. It premiered along with various other Disney Channel premieres such as the DCOM, Cloud 9, Win Loose Draw, and a Liv and Maddie episode. Going into the episode, I had just watched Cloud 9. I was watching the premieres on the west coast Disney Channel because I was not able to watch the ones on the east coast (I live on the east coast). So, because of this, it was 12:40 at night and I had just fell asleep on the ending of Cloud 9. I had to rewind back so I could see how it ended. I was pretty tired, honestly I had a very long day, and I just wanted to climb in bed. I considered going to bed and watching I Didn't Do It in the morning but then the episode came on and I was fully engaged. For starters, I was surprised to see that they already had the wand ID for Olivia. After the episode they showed Austin's wand ID. So anyway, the opening of the episode was pretty cool! I already saw a clip of it on Youtube so I knew how it played out. I really love the opening credits for the show! It reminded me a little of the Sam and Cat intro with the pictures but I really like how they did it. Anyway, I think I'm just going to tell you what I liked and disliked about the episode: WHAT I LIKED I'm going to be completely honest with you, I loved this episode! Honestly, I didn't know what to expect. I mean this show could have been just another Disney show. That's not necessarily a bad thing, but I wasn't sure how different this show would be. I seriously wasn't in the mood for a show that's basically the same as all their others. But honestly, there are many things about this episode that made it different and likable in different ways. First of, I loved the comedy! I thought it was so funny! I loved how crazy the characters were. Like the part with the "blah blah blah" when their parents were talking. It was funny to see Lindy and Logan thinking of having a party. It's just like, "Wow, really guys?" but in a funny way! I also thought Lindy and Logan's little quirks throughout the episode of how they dealt with the problem was funny. And then there's Delia and her theatre guys. That was so hysterical! There were plenty of other funny moments, too! One of the funniest parts was when, after Seth called Logan lame, Lindy stuck up for him, and then Logan saw it, Lindy said to him "You're so lame!" It was so funny! Secondly, I loved the characters! I really love the relationship between Logan and Lindy, they're so funny! I also loved Jasmine, Garrett, and Delia. They were each really funny and enjoyable characters in their own way. Jasmine had her little obsession with boys and her glamorous centered personality which I thought was very enjoyable to watch. Then there was Delia with her goat and the theatre guys (so funny)! And then there was Garrett and I just love his quirky personality. I think part of what makes a show good is it's characters. The characters have to fit well in with the story and with each other. Casting is also way more important than we think. They need the right actors for these characters. I think Disney did very well with that. All the characters are likable and are played well. I also thought Mrs. Klasby was so funny! She was hilarious! I loved her remarks and I seriously didn't expect her to be such a funny character. Thirdly, I thought the craziness of the episode was golden! Just watching one thing effect another and then another and then something else comes up and so on! It was so fun to watch! I think overall, I just really liked how the episode played out. The characters are great and I think we have a really awesome show ahead of us. I'm sooo excited to see what else the characters go through! WHAT I DIDN'T LIKE There were a few things I didn't like about the episode. For starters, the whole party thing is almost completely crazy. In kids TV shows they always act like teenagers are always throwing parties but in reality, it's not really normal for a teen to risk so much trouble and throw a party when their parents are gone. But I still think it was funny and the unrealisticness of it didn't ruin the episode at all. I just thought it was something I'd point out. But I wasn't too thrilled about how the parents reacred. They didn't seem harsh enough when they found out about the party. Most parents would be livid. Seriously, their house was a mess. And why did they name the dad Bob? They should have named him something else because Bob Duncan is the dad in Good Luck Charlie and they don't want to be repeitive with names. I also really didn't like how Lindy and Logan took care of the Mrs. Klasby problem, when they thought she had died. Death is very serious and Logan still wanted to throw a party? In real life, no one would do that. I also didn't like how they kept dropping Mrs. Klasby and that was supposed to be "funny." I mean, that's serious. And when a 91 year old women falls out the window, she would '''have died just because of the impact and the fast pace she's falling at. So I wasn't too fond of the jokes they made out of Mrs. Klasby getting hurt. Lastly, the house annoyed me a tad. Only a tad. It actually grew on my throughout the episode and I actually like it now. I just think the living room and kitchen look a teeny bit a lot like the DWAB living room and kitchen. And the basement is a lot like the Good Luck Charlie basement. But, as the setting was shown more often, it grew on me and I saw it as it's own kitchen, living room, and basement rather than that of the other shows. Overall, I really liked the episode. The good definitely out weighed the bad by a lot, which doesn't happen often. I'd give it 3.5/5 stars. It wasn't perfect or AMAZING, but it was really good and entertaining. '''CLOUD 9, WHAT I THOUGHT AT FIRST The I Didn't Do It premiere episode was the highlight of my night. Honestly I thought Cloud 9 was just a typical Disney movie. Those types of characters and stories have been done so many times before, just in different ways. I really found it hard to root for Kayla throughout the movie because the girl basically had everything she could ever want. She's rich, pretty, has friends, the only thing is she just found out she's not as good a snowboarder as she thinks she is. But people go through problems like that all the time. And her boyfriend broke up with her (typical teen problem). Kayla wasn't too deep a character. I still liked her but she just wasn't the kind that I loved. I liked Will a lot, though, he was a nice character. Cloud 9, in many ways, can be compared to Geek Charming. They both have the same kind of love story. Geek Charming's main character, Dylan, who was a lot like Kayla, was a much deeper character. She had a larger story and she actually was ''a character you cared for. To be honest, I prefer Cloud 9 over Geek Charming because I just like the story better but I still would honestly say Geek Charming was a better movie. '''CLOUD 9, WHAT I THINK NOW' I am just adding this section 2 days after I wrote this review. I wanted to really change something about my review. Cloud 9 was actually a much better movie than I said it was and it was really great. I just watched it again earlier today (01/19/14) and I must say, it was 10x better than when I watched it earlier. The night I first watched it, I was really tired and I fell asleep on quite a few parts! I really didn't take in the entire movie and I didn't pay much attention to it because I just had a really long day and was so tired. But when I watched it again today (01/19/14), I really liked it. I paid more attention to Kayla and it made me like her a lot more. I think it's safe to say, this was one of my favorite performances from Dove Cameron. Yes, Kayla had a lot, what more could she want? But the thing I saw when I watched it the second time was her ambition. Kayla was ready to work and was determined to become the amazing snowboarder she wanted to be. She also had a very kind heart. You could see it from the beginning. When Nick criticized Will for dragging around tourist dogs on the resort instead of continuing his snowboarding career, Kayla stood up for him, even without knowing him, explaining to Nick it wasn't his fault he got hurt. That was something that really made me like Kayla and it showed that even though she was this pampered princess, she had a kind heart and she wasn't rude. I caught a lot more things that I had missed watching this a second time (ex: Nick's dad cheating being exposed) and it made me enjoy the movie more. So overall, the movie actually was pretty good and I recommend it! :) So yeah I went from an I Didn't Do It review to a Cloud 9 review! :P Haha. I hope you liked my review! Comment and tell me what you thought of the episode below! :) Category:Blog posts